Obvio no, idiota
by Hawk-sama
Summary: Cuando la negación llega a tal punto, tanto Zoro como Sanji deberán derribar al otro. Porque no importa lo que digas, importa lo que 'hagas'. *ZoroxSanji*


**¤ Título: **Obvio no, idiota.  
**¤ Fandom: **OP [que es el mejor manga del mundo y por ende todos deberían leerlo 3 again]  
**¤ Claim: **Zoro/Sanji  
**¤ Palabras: **791  
**¤ Notas: **Yaoi, y todo lo que trae. One piece no es mío, es de el gran Oda.

— ¿Cuándo lo vas a admitir?

— ¿Admitir qué?

—Tú sabes que, no te hagas el idiota.

—Perdona, no todos podemos pensar a un nivel tan bajo.

— ¿¡Qué estás insinuando, estúpido?!

Era un día tranquilo, con Nami enteramente recuperada, un país libre y emergiendo de las cenizas, y con un nuevo doctor, tripulante y amigo las cosas por fin tomaban un rumbo esperanzador. Alabasta ya no estaba muy lejos, y ciertamente parecía que todas las posibilidades y grandes sucesos que se iban a desatar en aquel país no afectaban demasiado a la tripulación. No era demasiado extraño, de hecho, no era extraño en absoluto.

En ese barco las preocupaciones no tenían larga estadía, y era imposible no pasarla bien rodeado de personas tan 'especiales', rodeado de verdaderos amigos. Nami conversaba con Vivi, riendo con bastante frecuencia y sonriendo sin parar. Por otro lado, Usopp junto a Luffy _iniciaban_ a Chopper en las actividades 'básicas' de la tripulación. Bailar, comer hasta reventar y tratar de pescar monstruos gigantes para seguir comiendo. Eso sí, sin dejar las mentiras y los comentarios sin sentido de por parte.

No hacía mucho que Sanji había terminado de cocinar y Zoro estaba recluido haciendo ejercicios fuera de lo normal. A pesar de todo seguía siendo humano y el hambre no esperaba por nadie, así que volvió junto a los demás, sudoroso y músculos expuestos al aire. Nadie le dio importancia, Sanji bufó.

Sin saber en qué momento exacto terminaron aburridos y sentados el uno junto al otro en completo silencio, mirando cada uno hacía diferentes direcciones. Cuando los gritos de Luffy y los alaridos de Chopper se hicieron más estruendosos de lo normal fue que Zoro hizo su pregunta. No era que esperaba que el rubio no lo escuchara o algo por el estilo. De todas formas, sí que lo escuchó.

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca del otro sus rostros se desencajaban cada vez más en puras expresiones de ira y odio. No tardo mucho para que una masa de humo, brazos y piernas tomara vida por toda la proa del barco. Cosas como _'cállate masa de músculos descerebrada´ _y _'mira quién habla, intento de cejas' _se oían sobre todo el desastre que estaban ocasionando.Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo cuando una Nami exasperada terminó con la pelea, cada hombre derrotado en el piso con un severo golpe en sus cabezas. Nada como más violencia para terminar con la violencia.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre interrumpe a dos bellas mujeres mientras hablan? —bufó Nami, al tiempo que chirreaba sus dientes. Todos hicieron caso omiso a las miradas desafiantes que ambos hombres seguían dirigiendo al otro.

Horas más tardes, cuando la noche caía y el cansancio de apoderaba de la tripulación, ninguno de los dos había olvidado la disputa. No descansarían hasta tener la última palabra. Cuando ya los demás estaban dormidos, se encontraron de nuevo en la proa. Ninguno rompería el contacto primero, mostrar cualquier tipo de debilidad estaba prohibido. Se odiaban, no había gran dilema en ello.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que no te gustan las mujeres? — preguntó Zoro, cambiando su expresión por una de aburrimiento.

— ¿¡Qué dices?! ¡_Sí_ me gustan las mujeres! —respondió en medio de gritos el rubio, agitándose más de lo normal. Ese espadachín sobre-musculoso no tenía _ningún_ derecho a decir cosas tan irrelevantes.

—Ya…— fue lo único que dijo Zoro, con un tono entre incrédulo y burlón.

—Si andamos hablando de confesiones, ¿Cuándo vas _tú_ a aceptar que deliras por mis cejas— la satisfacción que sintió Sanji al ver como las facciones de su 'compañero' cambiaron de manera tan drástica era enorme. Había pasado de despreocupada y somnolienta a sorprendida y desencajada.

Zoro odiaba las cejas de Sanji, eso era un hecho tan obvio como el que Usopp le mentía a medio mundo. Demonios, eran tan raras, y delgadas, y con esas curvaturas tan excéntricas en las que tanto pensaba y admiraba. ¿Cómo diablos le iba a gustar algo así?

—Ja, pero no soy yo el que anda dejando un rastro por mis músculos— respondió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, de una manera estúpidamente penetrante. Sanji _no_ babeaba por los músculos del espadachín. Estaban llenos de cicatrices, y se sentían demasiado duros al tacto y sobretodo no lo ponían para nada. Que patética afirmación.

De nuevo, no tardo mucho para que terminaran luchando en esa tan conocida masa incorpórea durante varias horas. Cuando el cansancio pudo más que ellos, Zoro quedó tendido en el piso con un Sanji sobre su abdomen. Sin nuevos insultos o nada más que decir, incorporándose solo lo necesario, Zoro juntó sus labios con los del chef, en un acto enteramente masculino. No hubo mucha energía, solo un taco suave y despreocupado.

Y sí, esa conversación _no_ había terminado.


End file.
